Fine Lines Between
by The Forbidden Secrets
Summary: Years after the Organization had fallen Sora’s peaceful life is plagued by restlessness and the feeling that something was amiss, his eyes constantly straying to the horizon. After all, in the end, it’s only a fine line between the sky and sea. Demyx/Sora
1. The Sea

A/N: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of its affiliated games. Also this is dedicated to Mitsuru Aki who has a gun to my face to write it. I love you dear.

Title: Fine Lines Between

Pairing: Sora/Demyx Demyx/Sora

Chapter One- The Sea

Sora sighed, his gaze staring out blankly over the sea surrounding him. Things should have been great now, he should have been happy, but he wasn't. Everything just felt so... bland. Wiping his damp hair out of his eyes, the strands falling aimlessly weighted down by the ocean mist, he sighed softly to himself. It was just like he was a kid again. He needed to get away from Destiny Islands and back to... he didn't know where, didn't care. Kairi said he has Hero Syndrome, Riku told him he was just antsy after the Organization and that he would grow out of it, other kids called him weird.

Sora knew what it was. He was just _bored_.

Plain and simple. There was no sugar coating it, no dressing it up, no pretending that returning to the life of simplicity was ever going to be enough for him. Not anymore. Not after all he had been through. Not after learning who he truly was, after the people he had met, the worlds he had seen, the people... and the people he had killed. It was so strange to think of it like that at times. After all no one have ever blamed him for their deaths, or even acted like he had killed anyone at all.

It damaged him in some ways. He was smart enough to at least recognize that. He knew that his view on the world was skewed from being ripped from normality at fourteen and that no matter how much gray there was he couldn't read between the lines.

He knew it and for a few years after he had returned home he had tried to change it and become a better person so he could rejoin the world he had come from. He couldn't do it. Not even with Riku's consistent help or the pitying looks that Kairi had given him as they both took him with them to the sea, to school, to the mall, to anywhere they thought might help him. Nothing worked and it frustrated the brunette to no end. He had thought that at least Riku would be in the same boat he was in. The older male had even become the 'darkness' at one point. Surely he would have to understand what it felt like to be forced back into normal life after so long being something _more_.

The silver haired boy had no such problems. If fact he seemed better off now than he had ever been. He no longer had the far off look he had harbored when they were all so much younger, if not in body then in mind. Riku was all too content to build a new life in their home world and constantly reminded Sora that he should do that same. 'Wasn't this what we were fighting for?' the older boy would ask, like clockwork, every time he caught Sora's eyes straying to the horizon. 'Wasn't this the peace that we wanted? For the light to keep us all safe?'

Frowning deeply Sora closed his eyes to the rolling sea. No, that hadn't been what they had wanted. It had been to see other worlds, to get away from home and to have adventures. To become 'somebody', that's what they had wanted back then. Heartless, Nobodies, Princesses, and whatever else they have come across over the years, _none_ of it had been a part of their childhood dreams. It hadn't been what he had been fighting for either. He had just wanted his friends back and to be left alone but no one would allow that. He was the _'Key Bearer'_ after all. They all had to just assume that he wanted to be attacked and bothered and sent into strange worlds to nearly get killed over and over again. They all just assumed that he was fine and dandy with killing his enemies as long as they were the 'bad guys'. They just assumed and assumed until he just agreed with them.

There was white and there was black, there was right and there was wrong (something he was told he could never be, after all, he was the 'good guy' and good guys just aren't bad), and there was the difference between having a heart and not having one. It all sounded so simple and in the confusion of it all that he couldn't bring himself to question it as he followed along blindly. Now, no matter how logically he knew what he thought was wrong... he couldn't help but think that way.

Pushing himself roughly up on the rock ledge he had perched himself on he cast one last mournful look at the sea before turning his back to it, trying his best to ignore its calls. He had been coming there more and more often in the past few months, drawn to the ever changing ocean as if it held the secrets to his unrest. It helped him, at first, to untangle the thoughts that had been running rampant in his mind. Now all it served to do was run them back into further circles, clearer but still helpful.

Clenching his hands tightly at his sides he tried to tune out the soft sound of the evening waves clashing in rhythm with the shore. In... out.... in.... drag.... out... it was as chaotic as it was in perfect order. Like music. Familiar music, almost nostalgic in the way it pulled at the back of his mind.

Shaking away the thoughts he glanced down at his watch. The night watch was going to start in another hour and even though he believed he was adult enough to be out whenever he pleased, no one seemed to care when he vanished for years to save the world after all, the night watch had it in their heads that he was nothing but a child with a curfew. Jumping easily down the rocks, his feet sinking softly in the sand he started his trek home, humming quietly to himself as the winter night air stung lightly on his damp skin.

Eyes glued to the cloudless sky that was quickly losing its bruised purples to sink into an evening black he almost missed the strange form at the oceans edge being pushed slowly with the moving tide. Blue eyes stared in blank confusion at it for a moment before they widened, the lump in the sand taking on the much more familiar form of a human body.

Tune dying in his throat Sora dashed forward feet tripping awkwardly in the damp sand as he fell to his knees beside the body, one hand instinctively going to the chest hoping to feel some sort of response while the other pressed against the body's neck. The faint fluttering of a pulse and intake of breath calmed Sora's own racing heart, his mind clearing enough to try to think rationally about the situation. Checking the man over, more of a boy really, he must be with those features, for more injuries the tattered but defiantly distinct robe slowly bore a very strong resemblance to something Sora never thought he would see again.

Backing off as if burned he stared with wide eyes at the unconscious Melodious Nocturne, the phantom feeling of his pulse humming at his fingers.

At least he wasn't bored anymore.

-

Please R&R


	2. Things One Shouldn’t Deny

Title: Fine Lines Between

Pairing: Sora/Demyx Demyx/Sora

Chapter Two- Things One Shouldn't Deny

Heart hammering in his chest Sora tried his best to figure out the situation. He was on the beach. Okay. He was doing his usual late evening walk. Okay. He found a body. Not okay but easy to understand. He found a body of a person he had killed almost two years ago with a pulse the boy had never had in the first place. That was distinctly less okay, by a whole heck of a lot.

Smacking himself on the cheeks lightly the brunette groaned softly. After all the strange things he had gone through since he had become the Key Bearer he would have thought that a simple reappearing of a dead person wouldn't have been so shocking. It only defied all laws of nature after all. Just like his flying and shooting fire out of a magical key. Not that strange, no not at _all_.

Realizing he was becoming slightly hysterical he pushed the past roughly into the back of his mind. It would be better if he just forgot about all of that for the moment and decided what to do in the now. Crawling slowly back towards the unconscious Organization member, carefully as if afraid he would awaken at any moment and try to kill him again, Sora placed his hands back on the male's chest. Closing his eyes he carefully sought out the feeling of life that all creatures had in one way or another. Even Heartless and Nobodies had it. It was almost a soft humming within their bodies that varied slightly depending on the person. Smiling softly as the feeling reached up to greet his hands he went on to check the boy for any serious injuries before moving him from the shore line.

Only hesitating for a moment Sora carefully undid the heavy coat that Melodious Nocturne wore, peeling it outwards with an uncomfortable wet sound only to find that besides the dark soaked slacks on the male's bottom he didn't wear anything else. Glancing downwards the brunette was mildly surprised by the lack of shoes as well as his top. Figuring it wasn't of any real importance at the moment he carefully checked over the blonde's torso, not daring to go any further without any evidence that he would need to do so. Aside from a smattering of bruises and some deep welt like marks, most likely from being washed up from sea, he seemed to be perfectly healthy. Well, as long as he ignored the unconscious on the beach thing.

Chuckling sardonically to himself Sora glanced up at the cityscape that peeked up just barely in his eye line, the black silhouette glimmering with hundreds of lights in the clubbing college district. It was much too far of a distance to drag the blonde and even if he somehow managed it he wasn't sure what he would do then. A Nobody was definitely not going to show up in the cities roster so it was unclear if he could even get him the basic medical care he would need. And that was assuming he didn't get stopped by the night watch first and taken in as a minor and a crime suspect. For a town that knew nothing of the worlds around it and the terrors that was almost destroyed them all they were awfully high strung. That really only left one option. Reaching his hand out, palm open and waiting he paused, biting his lip roughly as his eyes clouded with indecision.

The Keyblade, nothing ever good seemed to come from it being summoned. Only fighting and killing and pain over pointless battles that had nothing to do with almost everyone involved. A few months after he had retuned 'home' had been the last time he had used it. It had always felt so natural back then to have the key in his hands, like it was a part of him as much as his arm was. He had thought that everyone else understood this too so he had never thought twice about using it. That was, until that summer day when he had used a light 'Stop' to hold Riku still for only a few seconds in a water fight. The look that the older boy had given him was raw and distrusting before he had stalked away, claiming he had no time to play like children anymore and he had tests to study for. After that day Sora had felt betrayed by both his friend and the Keyblade but had chosen to never touch the key again if it meant he could keep his friends.

Now it was really his only choice if he wanted to heal the blonde laying helpless on the beach. Scowling at the memory Sora knew his choice was obvious. No matter his past with the former Organization member he just couldn't leave him to drown in the morning high tides. Glancing around for any witnesses he firmed his resolve, calling the Keyblade to his hand. The familiar tingling slid across his arm as the heavy weight of the key settled in his hand, his fingers tightening reflexively around the chilled metal. He couldn't help it, he smiled.

Standing sharply, swinging the key around in second nature movements, the familiar shout of "Curaga" fell from his lips with a flash of light. Glancing down at the boy he watched in self satisfaction as the dark blues and greens of the bruises quickly receded back into soft reds and yellows before disappearing all together. Humming contentedly, strangely feeling much better than he had in ages, he quickly looped his arms under the blonde's by his head, dragging the heavier male away from the water and onto the warmer safety of the sand. Tripping backwards he landed with a soft groan, his fall thankfully broken by the sand and not concrete.

Without a real plan of action Sora pulled the blonde higher so his head was resting gently against his thigh, his hand resting on the male's shoulder content to feel the gentle pulse of his life until the most likely older boy awoke. He could hear Riku already complaining about how he was too nice and how he was likely to get himself killed by playing protector with everyone, even with the people who had tried to off him more than once. He would counter like he always did; Riku had tried to kill him too and was just as bad as everyone else. There was no making friends if he couldn't at least value their lives. That's what he believed and would believe it firmly even if the blonde woke up and tried to take his head off.

The soft spray of the ocean air and the winter chill convinced him that as soon as the blonde awoke they were going somewhere warm or warmer at least. They were both soaked to the bone and even with Curaga it was likely that they would both come down with a nasty cold in the morning. Sliding his eyes slowly across the rapidly blackening horizon the almost ghost form of the Island caught his gaze. No one really went there anymore since all the kids who had hung out there had grown up and the younger generation didn't seem to find the place nearly as entertaining as they had. It would be a prefect, if not the safest, place to take the blonde.

Feeling mildly better with a goal in mind, having found himself to be a very goal oriented person and horribly unable to act without one, Sora let himself relax further against the sand, the weight in his lap reminding him that he was once again doing something, protecting someone. Maybe Kairi was right and he did have a complex. He couldn't bring himself to care. Playing the fingers of his free hand across the hilt of his Keyblade he started to hum a tune that had been niggling at the back of his mind for days now. Several parts were missing and he had to make it up as he went along at times but he knew he had heard it somewhere before, even if it was a very old memory.

Reaching a point in the tune where he always managed to falter, the song dying in the air incomplete as always, the brunette nearly jumped out of his skin as a lower voice cut in to finish the tune, notes falling with foreign words until it sank into silence. Glancing down he was met with a lighter pair of blue eyes starting up at him with equal confusion.

"Key Bearer?"

Sora nodded slowly, very aware of what could happen if the boy in his lap came to his senses too quickly and decided to attack. Riku was right about one thing at least, he did place himself in stupid positions all too frequently. "Number… erm…" He blushed slightly. He had never bothered to learn their number system or whatever it was that they went by. All he cared about was Xemnas who was running the whole operation. If fact, he didn't even know most of their names outside what he assumed were nicknames. "Melodious Nocturne?"

The blonde nodded back slowly, the look of confusion even stronger on his face as he tried to catch sight of where he was but only managed to see the brunette above him and the sky. His body felt stiff and worn and no matter how much he wanted to move away from the Key Bearer he couldn't bring himself to do it yet. "You killed me."

Eyes widening Sora turned his gaze to the sand and away from the queerly unaccusing eyes. That was just a bit blunt for him, to hear someone else finally say the obvious truth. He nodded sharply, his body tense and ready for a sudden confrontation as his hand tightened on the Keyblade.

"You killed me." The blonde nodded to himself as if confirming a fact before moving on. "But I'm alive. Where am I?"

"You're on Destiny Islands." Sora offered, pointing vaguely around. "My home, and I just found you in the ocean. I- I don't know why you are alive." Not like it had ever actually happened to him before after all. Generally the people his killed stayed that way. Still, if one Organization Thirteen member was alive who was to say the others weren't as well. It was an unpleasant thought. "I healed you alright so I don't want a fight. So... just don't or something."

The blonde quirked a smile at the request. Not fight? Finally someone asked him to do something that he was good at. "Destiny Islands huh?" He could hear the ocean just below his line of vision and he blamed it on his lack of desire to move. It had been a long time since he had been able to be so close to the open water without anything to do or anyone to 'take out' and if he was judging by how old the Key Bearer looked it might have been longer then he even realized. It was nice, if very very strange in the current company. "Push me up, I want to see it."

"See?" Sora toned, slightly confused and still very apprehensive.

"The water, I want to see it and I can't move."

"Oh, of course." It made sense that the blonde would want to see water he supposed. He certainly remembered being rammed into by it more than once while fighting him in the past. Hauling the taller boy into a more vertical position Sora steadied him with one hand, the other still kept tight on his weapon, years of fighting teaching him that a nice acting villain could still be a villain who would turn on you once they had the chance.

The blonde sighed gently, eyes taking in the water he had been so long estranged from in the darkness and the beautiful sight of a strangely round moon reflecting down on the ocean's surface. The support of the Key Bearer was something he wasn't really sure how he felt about, the boy did kill him after all, though only after being provoked, but it was easy enough to ignore in favor of enjoying the view. He opened his mouth to comment but the words died in his throat as his chest constricted before releasing, a soft thud echoing in his head. "Wha-what was that?" Instantly panicked he looked toward the brunette accusingly. "What did you do?"

"Do?" Sora was startled by the quick change in attitude from the blonde and almost attacked him before he noticed the fear on his face and the way his hand was tightly gripping at his chest. Reaching forward he placed his hand just above the blonde's, feeling the life hum before a lagging beat pulsed under his fingers. "That?" At the blonde's quick nod Sora grinned a bit unsurely. "It's a heart... you have a heart." Albeit it was a very strange one that was beating way to slow to be normal or even healthy but it didn't seem to be affecting the blonde too adversely.

Light blue eyes turned to him in shock, the blonde's hands gripping Sora's arms roughly. "I have a heart....?" He swallowed heavily as the organ thudded heavily in his chest, its irregular beat leaving the blonde with emotions he didn't know he had.

-

Please R & R


	3. Horizon

Title: Fine Lines Between

Pairing: Sora/Demyx Demyx/Sora

Chapter Three- Horizon

Sora turned his gaze nervously away from the imploring and hopeful one of the blonde. He was pretty sure the pulse that was flooding through the older boy was from a heart. Even his life force felt different then the last time they had fought. Or at least he thought it felt different... for all he knew he could be deluding himself into thinking that just because the boy's chest was thudding in the appropriate place. "Yeah you do, I mean I think you do. You 'feel' like you have one, ya know?"

The blonde shot him a look that said he most _defiantly_ did not know what the smaller boy meant. Not that Sora could blame him. He even had a heart and he wasn't able to describe what having one felt like. Before the whole Organization fiasco happened he hadn't even thought twice about that fact that he just _had_ one. Even when we was fighting the heartless he hadn't questioned it. They _were_ hearts after all, no matter how dark and misplaced they were. No one had bothered to tell him that the bodies of the person did anything more than just disintegrate when they turned into a heartless.

"It's like you can just tell." Groaning in frustration Sora gestured aimlessly in the air. "Like... like you used to fight right? Couldn't you tell the difference between your Nobodies and the Heartless?" The brunette mused to himself that it was a good thing that he was talking to a former Organization member and not some random civilian. They would have thought him crazy for certain.

The blonde's eyes focused on Sora's, a small frown creasing the edges of his lips. "I don't think so, I don't really.... remember but..." He shrugged, hopelessly looking at the Key Bearer to just make things easier for him and to just give him a solid answer. One that Sora just didn't have.

"Well... oh. I thought that everyone felt it. Maybe it was because you were a Nobody I guess." Placing his hand over his Keyblade he felt the metal melt into nothingness before he stood, dusting sand off of his pants. "We're going to have'ta get off the beach before the night watch finally comes down this way." Maybe if he had more time to think about it he could come up with a plausible sounding answer or at least a way to explain what having a heart felt like beyond a beating in your chest. It was much more, he knew it, but he had no idea how to express that.

Nodding slowly, mildly annoyed that the younger boy had brushed off probably the most important conversation in his current life, the blonde tried to stand. If he was honest he wasn't sure he liked the sound of a 'night watch'. With the way the younger boy kept looking over towards the distant collection of lights it gave the impression that this watch was dangerous and something he didn't want to face. He got himself a few centimeters above the ground before his arm collapsed weakly under him, the muscles complaining loudly as if from a long period of disuse. Maybe it was.

Trying again to stand, his pride slightly bruised from his helplessness, he squeaked in surprise as the smaller boy's arms slid under his own to help him up. Not sure if he was grateful for the help or further shamed because he needed it the blonde looked sharply towards the Key Bearer, his demand to be let go dying on his lip at the gentle 'it couldn't be helped' look on the boy's face.

It was much too unassuming to be fair as hard to yell at as well. He didn't get the feeling that the boy looked down on him in any way for needing help, like the other Organization members did whenever one of their comrades needed assistance. "That's not fair, no wonder people let you help them."

Hoisting the boy onto his feet, one arm slipping carefully around the taller male's waist, Sora looked up in confusion. "What do you mean?" Let him help them? That was a strange sentiment to the brunette. If someone needed help why would they stop him? It's not as if anyone has tried to as of yet, in fact most people just asked him for the help in the first place.

Seeing the clear confusion on the smaller boy's face the blonde sighed inwardly. Go figure, the 'Hero' would be so self sacrificing he didn't even understand that he was being so. "Nothing. Never mind. Where are we going?" Everything just felt way too surreal at the moment. From being alive with a heart to being held up by the Key Bearer the entire night easily topped at the strangest one in his life. Following the boy's pointed hand, trying his best to ignore the Keyblade that was grasped tightly in the small palm, he stared out into the darkness trying to see what the brunette was pointing to. "Is that an island?"

"Yeah. I used to play there as a kid, but no one really goes there anymore. I figured it would be a good place to put you... I mean until we figure what else to do. It's not like you have family or anything around here right?" Sora looked hopefully up at the taller blonde. It would be best if he just went along with his probably very bad plan at least for now.

"I don't have any family at all."

Looking away suddenly Sora struggled with how to answer the blunt words. He didn't figure a 'oh yeah, that's right, you were a Nobody' would really make his companion feel any better about the situation. A small 'oh' escaped his lips as he turned his gaze determinedly towards their destination. Feeling a hand suddenly ruffle through his hair he looked back up startled. The older male was grinning down at him seemingly not affected at all by his own words.

"Kid, I've never had any family. It's not something that really bugs me or anything. Now are we going or what?" The taller boy looked pointedly out towards the sea.

Nodding and banishing the Keyblade, feeling the metal melt inwards before it became too light to feel anymore, Sora took the first step forward awkwardly dragging the other boy along before he realized they had started to move. There was something to be said about being a bit _too_ gung ho about everything Sora thought ruefully to himself as he slowed his pace to one the other male could match better. "There should be several small boats not too far ahead. Think you can make it?"

"As long as you remember I'm a cripple over here. No more yanking my back out from over my legs."

Flushing Sora looked determinedly forward, concentrating on the dips and turns in the sand so he wouldn't send them both flailing back onto the ground. It was tedious work and it didn't take long for the 'not too far ahead' to seem like an impossible distance that they would be lucky to reach by morning. With each step they took the blonde at his side swayed dangerously away from his grip before crashing back against him causing the both of them the stagger off kilter to the right more with every foot they took. By the time they got to the boats they were going to be neck deep in water if they kept up at this rate.

Ignoring the bruising he was sure was happening to his side Sora glanced up at the ex-Organization member, unable to feel anything but concerned with the way the blonde's face tensed every so often. "Do you want to stop for a bit?"

Laughing shortly, eyes dragging away from the waves he was trying to calm his mind with, the blonde tried his best to look like he wasn't in pain. "You said it was just up ahead right?"

"Yeah, only about…" Peering though the settling night Sora was surprised to find that the boats had magically snuck closer while he was concentrating on keeping them upright, "forty more feet actually. They're at that dock right over there." Tightening his grip around his companion's waist he gestured over to a slightly darker shape against the skyline.

"Then I can make it."

Sora wasn't entirely sure that he believed him. In fact judging by their progress so far and how much help the boy needed just to walk, even _after_ Curaga, which was something he wanted to look into in much more detail later, he was sure that if he just let go and walked away the blonde would be stuck on the beach until morning. Even so he also recognized the quiet stubbornness on the blonde's face, determined to make it to the boats without complaining. He was personally familiar with waking up in odd situations and just running on instinct until he felt safe again. "Alright, hold on."

Sora waited until the blonde's grip around his back tightened before taking off again, the muscles in his arm tightening to hold the taller boy steadier as he quickened his pace. A day of wandering around and then suddenly using powerful magic he hadn't touched in years had strained his body more than he had expedited it to. He didn't know how much longer he would be able to support the both of them and, while it wasn't the best strategy, pushing all his energy into making it forward had worked for him in the past.

Reaching the boats with no small sense of accomplishment he helped the blonde into the boat, pretending not to notice the way the aging wood creaked under the weight. Apparently no one had bothered to replace them due to their disuse. As he untied the ropes and shoved the boat into the waves, leaping into the boat after it sending chilled ocean water spraying across the both of them, Sora hoped that they wouldn't capsize halfway across.

"This doesn't seem… smart." The blonde ventured, grabbing Sora's attention once they had gotten safely away from the shore.

"Probably not," Sora agreed, laughing at the hesitant look on his companion's face; torn between trusting the younger boy because of who he was and mortification. "I thought water was your thing."

Peering the scant few inches over the boats edge to stare at the calm ocean surface the blonde cringed. "It is… or was… or I don't know. Still," reaching out to trail his fingers across the water, ripples dashing away from his fingers to disrupt the reflection of the sky and moon, a faint smile appeared on his face. "It's the boat I'm afraid of, not the water."

"Careful, you don't want to hurt its feelings." The brunette chided playfully. He'd run across enough talking _inanimate objects _to know that sometimes it really was better to just be careful.

If Sora was going to be truthful with himself he really had expected the other male to play along with him or laugh or even just call him an idiot. Maybe he had even expected the blonde to ruefully agree with him (who knew what the ex-organization member had run across on the worlds he had visited). What he really hadn't expected was the abrupt blank faced stare he was treated with. "I meant… because it might…" He faltered. He hadn't gotten that reaction in a very long time and it usually had been a result of someone not believing that he was going to beat them senseless with a giant metal key.

As if realizing what he was doing the blonde snapped his gaze away, a strange quirk taking to his lips. "It's not that. Sorry." He offered with a shrug, not sure how to articulate exactly what he was feeling at that moment. "It's just that you're so… forgiving. You're acting like we've been friends forever not enemies that tried to kill each other."

"I managed that one." Sora murmured subdued. He hadn't meant to come off as strange or too forward. He was just nice, it was in his nature and holding onto a past full of transgressions had never been his thing either. If he had his friendship with Riku would also have dissolved years ago. He could see how having your killer be 'buddy-buddy' with you could be off putting though. "I'm sorry. I don't actually _like _fighting so I just thought that- well I guess it's kind of stupid but…" A hand resting on his shoulder cut off his spiel much to his relief.

"Hey, hey. Clam down I didn't mean it as a bad thing." Flashing a bright smile, the first Sora could recall seeing since their fight years ago, the blonde held out his hand in greeting. "I might not have a clue how I got here, or why you didn't just let me drown, but I'm thankful for it, even if you _did_ drag me on this rickety thing." Seeing that the younger boy was too dumbfounded to react he reached out to grab the brunette's hand in his own, shaking it firmly. "Let's try this again. My name is Demyx and it's nice to meet you Key Bearer."

Coming back to himself Sora released the other oar as well, letting them rest in their holders as they floated, before tightening his hand around Demyx's. "Nice to meet you too." Flashing a smile back he couldn't help but feel excited at the turn his life had taken. True he still had more questions than he had answers but things tended to come easier to him when he had friends at his side, and he was certain now that he could make a strong friendship with the blonde. So far he had never been wrong. "By the way, my name is Sora."

-

Please R & R


End file.
